Fire Secrets
by Lightzing
Summary: We all have our fantasies. We dream of things that we think would never happen to us. How wrong we are! When they had invited me to eat with them, I was pleased but clueless. What if I find a book of fairytales with paintings just like them? What than? R
1. Chapter 1

We all have our fantasies. We dream of things that we think would never happen to us. How wrong we are! When they had invited me to eat with them, I was pleased but clueless. What if I discovered a book of fairytales with paintings just like them, and one that looked like my real mother? What would happen than? I'll tell you what happened.. But I got to fill you in on my life before...

My name is Clara Ember Lila Phoebe Nix, but you can call me _Clara_. I've never been sure about my past. The only memory I have is _vague_...

I had been an infant. It was dark in the room. The nurse created a spark. The spark caught my eye, I watched it with interest. My nurse walked up to my crib, my eyes followed the flame. Suddenly the nurse gasped, one of her fingers black. And dropped the match into the crib. I can't stop myself from touching the bright light. My real parents gained this shocked look and took the match away from me immediately. From that time on, I never got to touch a match or any type of fire producing thing, for that matter. Even my foster parents won't let me touch any fire.

That was why I was sitting in the school office, my foster mom arguing about one of my classes, chemistry. Personally I was glad that I might not have to take chemistry, because it was mostly math, and math has never been my strong subject. But I knew why my mom didn't want me to take chemistry.

One four letter word. F-I-R-E, _fire_, my strange ability with fire, whatever it is, worried my parents to death. No candles in the house, no incense, no fireworks. No fire. But I wish I could have fire.

The muffled voices reach my ear. I could see the shadows of my mom, pacing.

"You don't understand! Clara goes crazy around fire. She can't control herself around it. I don't want my little girl to be blamed because of a fire happening. She loves fire." The principals voice was more calm then that of my mother. I considered my foster mother to be a good enough motherly figure, so I called her mom.

"Now Mrs. Burra, Chemistry is a required course in this high school. I'm sorry I can't take away her Chemistry class. She will be able to control herself around fire. Your daughter is a very obedient girl." My mom slams her hand down on the table. Her voice low and dangerous, challenging.

"Fine! We'll see what happens, I tried to warn you!" My mother walked out of the office in a huff. When she saw me she calmed down, acting as if nothing special had happened.

"Now that I have that tooken care of, I will go home now." She bent down to hug me. I groaned loudly.

"Mom.. Its _embarrasing_! I thought we had an agreement on this. No hugging, pinching cheeks, or kissing in public. Are we agreed?" My mom laughed,

"I can never remember it. I love you so much, Clara. See you at home." My mother walked out of the office, smiling triumphantly. The secretary gives me a small smile then returns to her work. I look at the time and sigh. _Lunch_. None of my friends had the same lunch as me. This was going to be a _long_ day.

I walk down the halls, towards the purple cafeteria doors. I sit at a lonely table on the wall. Watching the activities of everyone in the lunch. My eyes fall on the popular table. All of the girls at the table were totally different from one another.

The leader Cindy, was tall, her hair a dirty blond, her eyes the most incredible blue. The girl sitting next to her; Elizabeth or Liz had ebony hair with silver eyes. The next girl; Melody, had rosy lips and golden hair, eyes that changed color depending on the light. The next girl; Sabrina had short cropped dyed hair, with emerald eyes. The next girl; Leah looked foreign with cat-like eyes of a violet color.

No one had brown eyes there. All of them were popular, just because of their looks, and their charms. I thought.. Last year Leah had been a nobody like me, but they had tooken her into their group and now she was one of the most popular girl in school. Fantasy's filled my mind as I watched them.

Sabrina looked my way, then she turned back to the others. I feel all of their eyes on me. Were they talking about me? I watch their table. Sabrina shook her head and gets up. She was heading straight for me! Suddenly I was all a jitters, was I daydreaming?

She takes the empty seat next to me. She smiles at me, and begins to eat her lunch as if nothing special had happened. I can't help but start to blush. She shifts position uncomfortably and turns to me.

"Hey..um... Clara, isn't it? Would you like to eat with us?" I can't help but feel honored. A bubble of excitement floats like butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah, sure! I was getting kind of lonely, anyways." She grins at me.

"_Cool!_"She gets up and walks back to her friends. I stay back in my seat, reviewing what had just happened to me. Sabrina turns around in her seat and motions for _me_ to come on over. I get up, feeling the countless eyes on me. I _never_ had this much attention before.

I can't help but notice how Leah's eyes narrow. She doesn't seem too happy that I've joined the table. I wonder why she doesn't like me? The other faces give me a fake smile. Their eyes revealing their secret. They didn't really like me. Only Sabrina seemed to be sincere. She turns to me, smiling brightly.

"Hey Clara, you probably know my friends. So what classes do you have this semester?" I reach into my pocket and pull out the lilac colored paper.

"Um.. I have Chemistry with Mr. Elm, then I have Web Designing with Mr. Botroe. In the morning I have English with Mrs. Quim, Algebra 2 with Mr. Rommel, World Civics with Ms. Flit, and Photography with Ms.Besstar. Do you have any of those?" Sabrina bites her lip,

"We have chemistry together, and Web Designing too. Two classes, wow! Leah says she has you in most of her classes. Isn't that true Leah?" Leah rolled her eyes,

"For the time being, but its _not_ going to stay that way. All advanced program students are having their schedules _scrambled_." Cindy looked down at her food rolling around an orange. Liz gave me a bright smile, she had softened towards me. Sabrina nudges Cindy. Cindy gave her a questioning look, which in response Sabrina motions towards me. Cindy rolls her eyes,

"Um... Clara, we have something to give to you. We'll have it for you tomorrow." The bell rings and Sabrina and I walk together to Chemistry. I can't help but notice how many times Sabrina pauses to talk to other people. I feel like I was a _snail_, slowly inching towards the finish. No wonder why Sabrina was known, she takes the _time_ to converse with others. I'm just too quiet. She catches up to me.

"So.. do you ride the bus home?" I nod my head. She bites her lip.

"We could give you a ride home, that is if you would like?" Yes! I don't have to ride that _stupid_ bus for an hour!

"Yes, I would like that. Bus rides are _sooo_ slow!" She grins, as we entered the door. Mr. Elm was one of the teachers that let you choose where to sit. My friend Kate motions towards a seat next to her. I take a seat willingly. Kate leans over towards me, and I can see the excitement in her eyes.

"Where you just talking to Sabrina Longe?" I nod my head. She shakes her head,

"I can't believe it! Quiet little Clara, with the _popular_ girls! How did it happen?" I hesitated. Kate had always wanted to be part of the popular group.

"I'm not sure... there I was just eating my lunch, and Sabrina Longue sits at my table and invites me to sit with her and her friends." Kate smiles,

"Wow, you are _sooo lucky_. I _wish_ that would happen to me!" The bell rings and the door closes. Mr. Elm gets up in front of the class.

"Today, we are going into the lab. We will learn how to _safely_ light a bunsen burner." I feel the bubbles in my stomach popping and rising. I get to play with fire! No wonder mom wanted me off Chemistry so bad. First day, fire. Sabrina looks over at me. Then the class starts to scramble. _Instantly_, Sabrina sits down beside me.

"Want to work together?" Kates mouth drops open. I nod my head. Sabrina grins,

"_Cool!_"We leave the classroom and go to the lab across the hall. The lab was brightly lit, with items stacked neatly on the shelves. Sabrina and I take one of the open spots. I pull out the object with the label, rubber tubing and bunsen burner. She connects the tubing to the gas faucet. I feel stupid because I don't know what's going on. I turn to Sabrina, my face a little red.

"What did Mr. Elm say back in the class?" Sabrina gives me a suprised look.

"Didn't you listen at all?"

"Ummm.. I kind of lost track after he said fire." She gives me a suspicious look. Then she pulls out a match and lights it. My eyes fall on it instantly. She hands the match to me.

"Here you light it." My hand willingly holds the match up to the bunsen burner. Immediately a wild fire appears around the bunsen burner. Sabrina gasps and tries to pull my hand out of the fire. But my hand stays in place. Everyone is _staring _at my hand. Sabrina turns down the level of gas and my hand is no longer enveloped in fire. My class mates loose interest. Except for _one _of my male classmates. I don't remember his name but he keeps staring at me. Sabrina takes a deep breath.

"Are you hurt, I'm so sorry about that. It wasn't supposed to happen!" Something about the way she's looking at me, surprises me. _Respect_, like she admires me. I turn to watch my classmates, my eyes fall upon the unknown male. He had the looks of someone from California, skin tan from being in the sun, hair of a light blond, and pale blue eyes. He coughs uncomfortably, and turns back to his partner. I catch the the words that Unknown says.

"Did you see _that_? How did she do that?!" His partner Zack, responds in a distracted voice.

"What? What happened?" Unknown snorts,

"Come on, you _can't_ tell me that you _didn't _see it! _Everyone_ saw it happen." Zach turned to him,

"_Honestly_, what happened?" Unknown's mouth drops open,

"She put her hand in the fire! _Nothing_ happened to her skin, its still the _same_." Zack shakes his head,

"Your just imagining things. Now help me with this. The match won't light! Should we get a striker?" I watch Unknown pull out some items.

"Whose he?" Sabrina turns to me, and looks over where I'm pointing at. She smiles.

"Oh, thats Chris. _Nice_ isn't he?" She waves at Chris, he smiles back at her. She turns back to her work but not before I hear her murmur,

"Special too, it doesn't work on him. He's immune to _it_." Mr. Elm walks up to our bunsen burner with a clip board, my hand wavers close to the fire. He studies the fire and nods.

"Just right. Good job girls. Careful! Ms. Nix you'll burn your hand! Bunsen burner fire is not anything to play with!" He marks something on his paper and moves on to the next pair. My hand goes into the fire. Sabrina pulls it out of the fire.

"_Don't do that!_ I _can't_ cover up for your foolishness all the time!" I can't help but notice Chris's eyes _still_ watching me. Sabrina turns off the gas and I feel like I had lost something special. My shyness returns to me, and my face heats up.

(Chris POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That girl that Sabrina was sitting by, who was she? I'd never seen her before. Her hair was a strange color, one you didn't see often, _copper_. I try to seem uninterested. Zack noticed everything, how come he didn't know about the fire hand incident. I do admit sometimes I could _freeze_ things with the touch of my hands, but the way this girls hand didn't change kind of scares me.

I knew Sabrina was strange the way she looked at the class right after her partners hand went into the fire seemed magical. Even the way that girls hand didn't burn was magical. Like something from a dream. I watched the girls hand. The way her hand inched towards the fire, reminded me of how my hands acted around ice. They inched towards it. If I was to touch the fire, it would freeze. Watching her made me want to touch the fire. My finger reached out and went into the fire, the fire turned to ice. A _perfect_ crystal. Zach looks at the fire, he shakes his head murmuring,

"Must be seeing things." And looks back down at his book. I continue watching Sabrina's partner. As if she had heard her name, she turns towards me. Her chocolate butterscotch eyes stare into my eyes. I am so busy thinking of other things, I do not notice Sabrina approach.

"..Chris...Chris!" I blink and look up at Sabrina. She leans towards me, I hear a whisper.

"Your secret is _safe_ with me." I blink again not really hearing, then slowly my scrambled brain organizes itself. Suddenly I feel uncomfortable. She knows my _secret_! But how? No ones ever noticed before! I thought of some excuse.

"What are you talking about?" I pretend not to know, what Sabrina said. Sabrina grinned. I try to act casual.

"So, whose your partner?" She looks over at her table. Turns to me with a bigger grin.

"Oh that's Clara." _Clara_, that seemed like a nice name. It had a certain ring to it. I watch Clara a little more. Sabrina follows my eyes. She smiles knowingly. I feel a clip on my arm.

"Oww! What did you do that for?!" She ignores my question.

"Nice isn't she?" I feign stupidity.

"Who?" Sabrina winks at me,

"Clara! Don't try to lie to me Chris, I know you too well!" Sabrina walks back to Clara. Zack closes his book. He looks around the class. He turns back to me,

"I'm bored, aren't you?" I shake my head,

"No, I'm not bored." He mumbles something, and starts tapping his pencil against the counter. He stops tapping, something catching his attention. He emphasizes the word.

"_Nice_." By the tone in his voice I already knew who he was talking about. I pretend ignorance again.

"Who?" I look around the room playing up to my role.

"Clara Nix. I never thought she could look that _hot_! I mean she was never ugly but, she was never very pretty either. I wonder what changed her..." He knew her! I try to seem uninterested.

"You know her?" I ask in a casual tone. He gives me a thin smile.

"Sorta, she's always nice to everyone. But she's never been real talkative. You can't read her until you really know her. But I never knew she could look like that! She's practically equal to Sabrina and her friends." The bell rang just then and he hurried out of the lab. I walked slower than usual, my brain filled to the brim. I turn the corner, not watching the people that are walking by. Someone walks right into me, and we both fall onto the floor. I hear a voice and turn towards it.

"So sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. It's my fault." It was Clara, her long copper hair covering her face. She was picking up her books. I smile trying to be charming.

"No, it's my fault." She looks up at the sound of my voice, and freezes. Then she looks back down at the floor picking up her belongings. I retrieve my items and offer my hand to help her. She puts her hand in mine, and a thought runs through my mind. _Perfect fit_. I helped her up onto her feet.

"Hi, I'm Chris." I said casually, she tucks a loose strand of copper behind her ear.

"I'm Clara. Nice to meet you, Chris." She shifts her position uneasily as if she was trying to get somewhere in a hurry. I look up into her eyes, mesmerized by the colors that swirled in them. She looked down at her wristwatch. She looks up at me. Her mouth opens, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Well, I got to go, my rides waiting. See you later." She stepped around me, and proceeded on her way very quickly. The meaning of the last three words she had said, overwhelmed me. She didn't find my company unpleasant! Maybe we could be friends, or more than that. I hit my forehead, punishing myself, for thinking about her in _that_ way. I didn't know her very well, but yet her name stuck in mind like I had known her for _many, many years._

(So what do you think? Am I good at first person point of view. You know it took me so long to stop using she and him in this story? I've never written a story like this. I've never written a modern story is what I'm saying. So I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed making it. Clara is a little like me in her personality. Oh and if you have been reading The Doni's Child, I have a tradition for each chapter I post. It's going to be the same way as before...

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

Thanks for caring. This story is only at the beginning, I barely just started on it, so I am willing to go with suggestions. Just _pleeeeaaaassseee _review. Help me fix my very many problems. Review to criticize and advize I don't need flowery reviews...OK? I'm not offended by any that will insult my writing...OK? Well..forward march!

-Lightzing


	2. Chapter 2

(Clara POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked down the hall peering around nervously. I smile at the security guard. He grunts and gives me a scowl.

"You should hurry on home." I nod and hurry on my way. Chris, he was cute, and he seemed to be nice. I blush furiously and look out the window. The buses leave the parking lot. I smile glad that Sabrina was going to drive me home. I open the purple doors and look around at the parking lot. Its empty..Too empty. Which one is my ride? I see Sabrina running straight for me. I hear the words.

"Run!" I didn't bother to look back. I have a feeling something worse than a angry student is chasing us. I look behind and see a dark figure drawing close on us. It feels like we've been running for ages. Sabrina suddenly jumps onto a wall. I stand to the side amazed by what I see. She jumps off the wall, landing onto the stalkers shoulders, the stalker falls to the ground, knocked out. A flashing thing detaches itself from the mans neck. Sabrina picks up the item.

"Just as I thought, a Slave Crown. He was brainwashed!" I stare open mouthed at what had just happened. _ She had just knocked out a muscle builder_! This man had muscles, he couldn't be knocked out that easily with just anyone! She grins at me and grabs my hand.

"Come on, there may be more of them." We run back to the school, a purple Corvette pulls out in front of us with a screech. The doors fly open.

"Get in!" Cindy's voice demands. Sabrina pulls me into the car with her. The car door closes with a bang. My vision out the window blurs. Sabrina turns to me.

"You better put a seatbelt on." Cindy looks back at Sabrina through the mirror.

"Sabrina you shouldn't be so careless. You should have stayed with Clara. You can only read minds. You don't have any real _defensive_ powers!" Sabrina laughs,

"Thats why I took self defense classes. So I could take care of myself!" I watch the mirror. Cindy's eyes stare at me through the mirror. Sabrina rolls her eyes,

"Clara's one of _us_. Thats why they were after us. You won't believe how much power she has. Its like _amazing_! If only I could have that power! I'd _pulverize_ them all!" Cindy parks the car at a gas station. Her face full of doubt.

"Are you sure? I mean I would have noticed if she had that much power." Sabrina rolls her eyes again,

"I saw it with my own two eyes! She put her hand in the fire and the fire grew! It was amazing! Will you trust me? Chill!" Cindy scowls at Sabrina, a drafty breeze appears in the car. Sabrina's eyes widened,

"You should control your temper more, Cindy. Don't you try to use your wind on me!" Cindy opens the door of her car and closes it with a bang. I watch her jam the gas hose into her car. She is upset, furious. She pays for the gas and gets into her car with a bang. She turns to me. Her voice short and impatient.

"Wheres your mom work?" I blink, surprised by the sudden question.

"Um..at the Riverdell Library. Why?" Sabrina turns to me her patience seems never ending.

"You need to tell her you have been found by the enemy, ok? She will understand, she was there only to protect you until you discovered things about yourself." This does not make any _sense_! What is going on? I nod my head, not wanting to make any of them upset. Why was this happening to me? I had been at peace with my life til now. The corvette pulls out of the gas station. I could see images outside of the window, Cindy was driving slow enough. Sabrina's hand reaches out to Cindy.

"Were being followed." Cindy glances in the rearview mirror. The tone in Cindy's voice is quiet.

"Yes, we are being followed. How many people?" Sabrina's silent for a minute.

"Eight. Four in the Rover, and four in the Buick." Cindy cringes visibly.

"Any brilliant idea's?" She turns down a neighborhood street. Sabrina smiles brightly.

"Clara could help, do you have a match?" Cindy gives Sabrina a doubtful look.

"She doesn't know how to control her power! I'm not going to risk it!" Sabrina grins impishly.

"Thats the point, Clara doesn't know how to wield fire yet. All she does is _glow_, it will scare them, and blind them. Pull up into that drive way." Sabrina pointed to a big driveway. Cindy hands a match to me. The match starts to burn wildly. Cindy stares at me with wide eyes.

"Get out of my car with that! You could kill us all!" I open the door and take a step outside. The fire starts to envelope my body, I delight in the energy the fire sends through me. I stare into the shocked faces of dark figures who had halted at the sight of my fire. They scream and cover their eyes. Sabrina grabs the match out of my hand letting it fall to the ground. She pulls me inside. The door closes with a slam and the purple corvette flies towards its destination. The Library.

The car pulls into the the Library parking lot. I'm pushed out of the car, and I proceed towards the library. I walk in, and look around. I have always loved the library. There is no way that I am going to rush! I walk towards the children section, slowly. My mom has always had good advice on books to read. She is talking to a little girl. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Clara, what brings you to the library?" I try to sort my thoughts. It was all just too confusing.

"Mom.. I've been discovered.." My moms face gains a pale look. She looks away. Her voice lost its cheerful lilt.

"You've been discovered. If your looking for a book I have one for you. I bought it." There was tears in her eyes. I couldn't help myself, I hugged her. She gave me a bear hug. She was the best! Not anyone could just accept this, like that.

"You'll always be mother to me..." She steps back and reachs under the counter pulling a book out. She hands me the book.

"I love you, Clara." I try to stop the tear on my face.

"I love you too, mom." I exit the library. I close the corvette door and the world blurs. The sadness of loosing Trina Burra, hurts. Cindy looks up at me. Her voice full of sympathy.

"Your lucky, you had someone who cared. I'm an orphan. I have a stepmother but I don't want to meet her, never. She's on the bad side. Liz has an evil step mother too. I wish that I wasn't an orphan." She glances wistfully at me. The corvette pulls into the drive way of a house. Sabrina pulls out a electronic keyboard thing. She types in something and the garage door opens.

The house seemed small from the outside appearance. But as the car pulled into the garage it was alot larger then I imagined. Sabrina's face has this estactic look on it. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips. She jumped out of the car and hauled me with her. The house was like a palace, with many halls, except it looked more like a mansion instead of a stone castle. But it was designed like a castle, though. The carpets and tiles were magnificent. The rooms clean. Sabrina dragged me around until she opened the door of one room.

I fell in love with the room at first site. A fireplace lay in it. The room had this warm cheerful feeling. It was huge, I had my own bathroom, and my closet was huge too! I am not big about fashion but I was curious. I walked into my closet and gasp. Dresses, and other outfits of many colors loom before my eyes. Sabrina smiles,

"Like it?" I turn to her with wide eyes,

"Like it..I _love_ it!" Sabrina grins. This was the best part of the day!

"This definitely makes up, for all that has happened to me today!" Sabrina laughs,

"I know what you mean! First day is _always_ a disaster. See you at dinner." She walks out of the room. This day was still confusing. Why was I even here? I pick up the book that I had checked out from the library. The title is called "Mixed up Fairytales" I put the book on the _unbelievably_ comfortable bed. I study the other objects in the room, a desk, and a makeup table with a mirror. I open the book and the pages start to turn. The last page of the book had one picture of familiar people.

I pick out Cindy, Liz, Melody, someone that looks like me except more beautiful, like my mother. I can't choose what to do, yell or laugh. I feel like screaming _bloody murder_! But I don't do any of those. Instead I open the book to the index. Fairytale story names appear before my eyes.

Hansel and Gretel- I turn to the page that the index reads. I open my mouth as I stare at the _blank_ page. No pictures, no words, _nothing_. I turn back to the picture in the back. I study the background. There is alot of space, where more people could appear. I turn back to the index. Cinderella- I turn to the page, I find a picture of Cindy staring at me. So Cindy was Cinderella... is this actually happening to me!

I turn back to the index looking up all the pages, in Snow white there is a picture of Liz, under Sleeping Beauty there is a picture of Melody, Phoenix there was a picture of my mother. More stories- Rapunzel- there was a picture of someone that I didn't know, but she had green eyes. Aladin and the Wonderful Lamp- there was a picture of Leah. The stories that were blank- Hansel and Gretel, Thumbelina, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Little Red Riding Hood, The Wild Swans. A knock at the door disturbed my reading.

"Come in." I hid the book under my pillow. Sabrina strolls in wearing a green satin gown that flattered her figure nicely.

"Aren't you going to dress up for dinner? The guys are going to be there, you know!" I blush and follow her into my closet. She pulls out a wine colored dress.

"I think you should wear this. It is a very good color for you." I stare in disbelief at her, I point to the dress,

"That on me! I'm too ugly to wear something like that!" She rolls her eyes.

"Trust me, it will look good on you!" I take the dress and step behind the dressing screen that was in my closet, I put the dress on. Selena closes all of the closet doors, so the mirrors showed. I step out from behind the screen, Sabrina gasps.

"That is sooo the dress for you!" I look at myself in the mirror. The figure staring back at me scares me. That is not me. There is no way that was me, I had bushy hair, didn't I? My eyes are hazel arent they, no their this dark butterscotch color, what about my face and figure, wasn't I a little bit more fat? What about my skin, wasn't I a little more brown, it was not this pale? There is no way that the image staring back at me, is me..Clara. Maybe it was the dress..

The dress was a wine color, it wasn't satin, the neck was square revealing some of my pale skin. The sleeves puffed out from my shoulders, the skirt had many folds and wrinkles, plus the dress was light on my body. I pinch myself, I could be dreaming. Sabrina clears her throat,

"Your hair, we should do something with your hair." I cringe, fashion and styling has never been my thing. Sabrina started messing around with my hair for thirty minutes. It was torture, pure torture! In the end she decided to leave my hair down the way I liked it. Then we went to dinner together.

I walk into the dinner and glanced shyly around. Leah glares at me, as all the boys turn towards me. I feel their stares. My cheek starts heating up. Cindy turns to me, she seemed to be happier,

"This is Clara everyone. Clara, this is James, Edward, Aiden, Philip, and Trent." They get out of their chairs and bow. I give them a clumsy curtsy trying to hide the pink tint on my face.

"Hello." My voice sounds small. We sit down to eat. I sit by Sabrina with an empty seat on one side of me. We begin to eat the delicious food placed before us.

(Chris POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walk into the locker room, mopping up the sweat on my body. I take a shower. I exit the gym and leave the school through the gym door. Thoughts of Chemistry run through my mind. Thoughts of Clara run through my mind. Why hadn't I noticed her before. Copper hair, would be easy to see among the blondes and brunettes of the hall ways. Maybe its because Clara had never done anything very noticeable.

I walk and I'm not paying attention to anything that happens. The shadow of a man looms before me. The voice was low and dangerous, I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Chris, come with me." I glare at the burly man.

"Why should I come with you?" The man seems amused at my bravery.

"It would be very, very wise if you did come with me." I laugh and the man glares, his voice growls at me.

"I don't want to hurt you, Chris!" How did he know my name anyway? I laugh and tease him.

"Don't worry you won't hurt me, I'll hurt you!" The man looks as if he's ready to charge. Its a good thing I know how to run, and fast. He charged at me and I dodge him and run. I turn onto my street running. Five houses away. I here the man grunt as if he had ran into a invisible wall.

"What the..!" He gets up and tries to go through the barrier.

"Oh, a safe house is somewhere around here. Where'd that bloody boy go?" I run into my house out of breath. My father looks up at me.

"Are you out of breath from running for pleasure, or is it because you were actually being chased?" I take a deep breath.

"I was..gasp..being chased." My father gets up,

"Get in the car." His voice was short and demanding. I should obey him. We get into the car. He opens the glove box. He pulls out a piece of paper. He hands it to me.

"Whats the address on the paper?" The car is speeding out of the drive way. I look down at the paper. 9999 Solargrove Lane. My father was speeding the scale meter was reaching 100.

"Why are you going so fast?" He turns to me,

"To keep away stalkers. Chris, you won't believe this..but your a prince." I stare at him, he is insane. I had always thought this, but saying that I was a prince thouroughly proved my point. I roll my eyes. He glances at me,

"What's the address on the paper?"

"9999 Solargrove Lane. What is going on anyways?" My father gives me an impatient look.

"Your going to live at the address. This is your car, my car is at that address." We turn onto Solargrove Lane, which isn't too far from where I live. My father pulls into the drive way of the small house. He turns to me,

"This is where you will live from now on. They will have everything you need." He gives me the keys to the car. We walk up to the doors and ring the bell. The door is answered, the woman gives me a warm smile.

"Hello, Mr. Polar, you probably want your bike..hmm? Well its in the drive way with the keys in the ignition. Good day." My dad leaves. I stand in the hallway staring around me. The house was big, enormous. It had looked small from the outside. The front door closes and I look around in fascination at my surroundings. The woman curtsied,

"I'm Ms. Trittle, I can assume you are hungry?" Hungry? Yes, I am hungry! My stomach growls. Ms. Trittle smiles,

"I thought so. Follow me." She leads me through the halls, to the dining hall. I stare at the people that I was to eat with. I only knew one of the boys. I notice the appearances of Cindy, Liz, Melody, Leah, Sabrina and... my eyes fall on the next figure. Unmistakable copper hair, and Clara. They don't notice me standing in the doorway. I notice Trent staring at Clara. A pang of jealousy hits me, I was feeling jealous! That is not like me! Clara looks up, and our eyes catch.

"Hello Chris." The others look up from their plates, to stare at me. Sabrina grins,

"I knew it! That's why my magic didn't work on you! Your one of us! Come sit down, we don't bite!" My eyes fall on the only empty chair. It was by Clara. What a coincidence, I feel Trent's glare. Obviously he was competition. I take the seat, and begin to eat. The food was delicious, the best I had in a long time. My father never was a good cook. I can't help but stare at Clara. Her dress, does bring out a certain prettiness about her that I hadn't seen earlier. Daggers! She was pretty, but she was shy. Compared to the others she said very little. When dinner had finished she had left quietly. Something was on her mind. There was something on my mind too. A certain pretty girl that confused me..Clara.

(I know you all have alot of questions. The following questions will be answered in the next chapter...

Who are the enemies?

Why are they all together at one house?

Who is Rapunzel?

Why did Clara's appearance change?

Why are there blank pages in the book?

Why is the book so important?

What is the story of the book?

I probably will answer alot more in the next chapter. So pleeaassee don't bombard me with questions! They will be answered eventually. Hint to the next chapter- The girls go to the mall! The good witch explains everything to the people at 9999 Solargrove Lane. New group member suspected! And much much more! I hope you liked it!!

YOU ROCK SOCKS!)


	3. A note from Lightzing

Sorry,

I have learned from experience that most people on fanfiction update about every three weeks. Me its either 3 or 4 days. But I want to have at least one review per chapter. OK? So I won't be putting up the next chapter until I have at least one review. So either tell me what you think of my story or you don't get to read my story. I know- as I said on my bio page, I like to feel successful! So review! Please.


	4. Chapter 3

(Clara POV)

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fire crackles, for once I'm not drawn to fire. I pull the book out from under my pillow. I open it to the last page. A new person has been added. Chis... I study the picture more, the shadow of someone appears. The next person to join the group on 9999 Solargrove Lane. _I wonder who it could be?_

I decide to read the book from front to cover. I read the following...

Once upon a time, there was a land where all the kingdoms and places of evil were joined together. None of the stories in this book are seperate they are all together, its just that I can't tell them all at once. First we shall start with Cinderella.

"Get out of the house!" The ugly stepmother yelled. The stepsisters haul the girl and threw her out of the house she had called home. The girl got up and glared at the house,

"Finally my wish, to leave this nightmare has ended." She whistles merrily as she walks. She comes across a well, as she is getting herself a drink from the well, a carriage pulls up.

"Please fetch me a drink." Says a deep male voice. The girl pulls up the drink she had been getting for herself and hands it to the man. The man takes the cup from her hand,

"Thank you for your services, Ms. ..." The girl speaks up,

"Cindy. Call me Cindy." The male stares at her a little more, thinking that she would be beautiful if it wasn't for the rags she was clothed in. Cindy peers at the man more, and gasps. She curtsies immediately. The male bows,

"Your highness, foregive me for not recognizing you!" The prince takes her hand and stares into her pale blue eyes,

"You are invited to the ball at the palace." His voice was quiet.

"But I am just a maid! The ball is for those of noble families!" He stared into her eyes intently,

"Please come..." Cindy's eyes widen,

"Yes Prince Philip, I will be there." The prince bows and leaves. Cindy stares after him,

"I do not have anything proper to wear..." A voice interrupts her,

"Yes you do. At your old house, but I shall make you a princess." Cindy turns to stare at the woman. The woman waves a wand, and Cindy's rags become a dress as beautiful as the sun. Cindy gasps and hugs the woman.

"Your transportation awaits you, Princess Lela." Cindy stares at the carriage that awaits her. She climbs into the carriage. The woman that had been so kind, leans in the window.

"The dress disappears at midnight. You will wear your rags once more."

Later at the ball...

Prince Philip sits bored, none of the women pleased him. They were not like the serving girl, who was beautiful even though she was in rags. He watches the front door waiting. He looks away for an instant missing the coming of the last princess.

"Princess Lela of Wellaway." He watches the dancers and looks up to see the new princess sit down in a chair. This princess is beautiful he thinks to himself. He walks up to the princess feeling many eyes follow him. He bows to the princess.

"Princess may I have this dance." The princess nods and he takes her ungloved hands. Her hands are course, from that of a worker. The evil stepmother glares at the new princess, she looks just like Cindy. The Prince and the Princess walk into the center, and dance. At the end of the dance, he takes her out into the courtyard. The stepmother stays in the shadows listening to what the prince says. He leans into her ears and whisper,

"Hello Cindy." She gasps and smiles,

"How did you know?" He smiles,

"Your hands are not those of a lady, they are rough, and callused." A chime strikes, Cindy looks around,

"Is it twelve?" Prince Philip smiles, he has fallen in love with Cindy. She looks around wildly. She pulls her hand out of his hands,

" I must go!" Prince Philip wakes up from his thoughts,

"No wait, you can't leave now!" He stares after her. The stepmother steps out from the shadows,

"She can leave, she is already in enough trouble." Prince Philip glares at her,

"Are you Cindy's mistress?" The stepmother laughs,

"Yes, I am." Prince Philip bows,

"I wish to marry Cindy." His voice was quiet. The stepmother screams,

"You shall not marry her, mark my words!" Then she disappears in a cloud of smoke, to go visit her cousin."

I look up from the book at the time, it is late.

_I am glad tomorrow is Saturday. Now I know Cindy a little better. That is soo sad, she didn't get her happy ending, who knows what could happen with an ending like that! Philip he had been at dinner, sitting by Cindy. Oh! So Cindy's story was fixed now. They had found each other. Now I would remember to be more pleasant to her, she had such a bad past. This book was helpful, I will learn more about the people that are staying in the same house. This will make it easier for me to converse with the many different personalities, that I would be around for a while. _

I close the book and put it on the desk, I turn the light off and get under the blankets...

I hear a knock at my door, I turn around and glare at the clock,

_9 a.m!_

I haven't slept in that late, for a long time! I drag myself out of bed and open the door. I feel like screaming, the girl that was Rapunzel stands outside my door. Her straw colored hair reaches down to the floor! Her emerald eyes are tired looking. She speaks up,

"Uh...do you have any scissors? Ms. Trittle reorganized my room, and I can't find them." _Hey, I know that voice! (Dundundun!) That voice belongs to Sabrina!_ My mouth drops open. She stares at me.

"Well?" I open the door for her and let her come in.

"Clara, are you really that suprised?" I look down at the book, its in plain sight. I rush to it and grab it. She gives me a surprised look.

"Your acting strange this morning." The hyperness that I had thought Sabrina had was not present this morning.

"Your freaking Rapunzel!" She rolls her eyes.

"I hate my hair, it is sooo annoying and heavy! I could make a ladder with it if I wanted...but thats besides the point. So I cut my hair every morning. Make sense?" She starts rummaging through the drawers.

"Ahah! Hey! These are my scissors!" She turns to me with a questioning look. I shrug my soldiers. She mumbles,

"Maybe I should put them in my purse that way I can find them! Stupid organized Ms. Trittle!" She looks up at me and grins,

"Come have a late breakfast with me." I go into the closet and pull on a clashing outfit. She smiles at me,

"Not a morning person either, are you?" I roll my eyes,

"Its obvious isn't it? I hate waking up, even though I usually wake up earlier then this. But I still hate waking up." (Don't we all?) She holds the scissors up to her hair and turns towards me.

"Does this look like a good length to you?" I nod my head and she cuts her long hair. The locks fall to the floor in a coil, she picks up the hair that she had cut and puts a ponytail holder in it.

"I think I might make a ladder out of it. Come on lets go eat, I am starving!" I put on my slippers on and the two of us walk to the dining hall together. There are a few other's at the table, Leah and Trent. _Oh great!_ _What a pleasant morning I will have._ Sabrina and I take the opposite end of the table from the two. I grab the life cereal and poor some into the bowl that magically appears. I look up and stare at the woman in the doorway. She gives me a friendly smile.

"Clara when you are done eating stay back a little bit, I need to talk to you." The woman disappears and I shrug my shoulders. I turn to Sabrina,

"So how do you spend your weekends?" Sabrina's eyes brighten,

"I like to spend my weekends either shopping or learning homemaking skills. I've learned how to sew my own clothes. Next I want to learn to cook." I raise my eyebrows. _Dad had been the cook of the family. He was good at it too, but he wouldn't allow me in the kitchen while he was cooking, because of my strange abilities._ I change the subject, feeling the sadness, that is coming back.

"Thats nice, does this place have a gym, or swimming pool or something?" Sabrina grins, _obviously she is back to being hyper and happy_.

"There is, if you want I can show you after I dye my hair, OK?" I knod my head, _I've never liked water, I think it is my weakness. But I am a good swimmer, and I have to admit when it is hot outside a swimming pool is good to cool off in. Plus it is a good way to play and not get all sweaty unless you swam in pools that have a heating system like a jacuzzi. But I still prefer a jacuzzi for relaxing._ Leah looks up at us with a sweet smile,

"Hello Clara! Lovely morning isn't it?" I smile back at Leah. I turn to Sabrina with a questioning look,

"Leahs a morning bird, her attitude gets worse as the day goes on." _It made sense_,

"Oh! It was 10 a.m at school yesterday and she glared at me in everyclass, can you tell me why she acted that way?" Sabrina gazes up at the ceiling,

"I think its because she hates school. During the weekends she is soo much nicer." I look over at Leah. She smiles sweetly at me again and turns back to her conversation with Trent. _OK, so maybe she doesn't hate me_. Sabrina finishes her bowl. She gets up from the table,

"See you, good luck with Ms. Trittle. She will work you hard." Sabrina exits the dining hall. I listen to the pair across from us.

"Whats your power Clara?" I glance up at the sound of Trents voice. It had tooken me by surprise, I think of a quick answer,

"Oh, my power.. its.. ummm.. fire. It's hard to explain." Trent looks up at me,

"That's cool, fire is powerful. So what things do you like to do?" _Why is he questioning me? I'm not a very special person, I don't have an adventurous life. _Ms. Trittle clears her throat.

"Clara, will you come with me? I have some things to tell you." I glance up at Ms. Trittle she had saved me from this awkward interview. I get up out of my seat and follow Ms. Trittle. We enter into a dark room. Ms. Trittle peers at me curiously.

"I have to tell you somethings. First thing, from this time on, you will be in danger each time you leave this place. Our enemies don't wish for the original fairytale stories to end happily ever after. They use Slave Crowns which brainwash anyone they are used on. The enemies consist of evil stepmothers, evil advisors, evil wizards, evil sorceresses and in your case evil aunts.

Your family was betrayed, the kingdom that you were to control when you came of age has fallen into your aunts cruel hands. Many people died to keep you safe. Your aunt had heard a prophesy about you, she wanted to kill you. However the good fairy Raina saved you. She transported you to a new world.. this world. You've grown up here, and the enemy has found a way into this world, they hunt you and all of your friends. Raina saw fit to give all the people she had transported magical powers. Thats also why your appearance has changed, the power has made you more beautiful. I hope this is making sense to you." I stare at Ms. Trittle. _I was from another world, but then how come we fit in with the humans? This was confusing but it makes sense in a weird sort of way. But still I don't feel like I am a princess. I'm not very good princess material..._

"So I have brought you in here for training. Each time you fail you will restart until you learn the more different moves. You should always wear this ring, it calls upon your magic. I look down at the outfit I'm wearing.

_Oh great, silky red pajama pants with orange smiley faces, a red tee shirt and bunny slippers, I hope that I can change before I do this training._ Ms. Trittle hands me a ring with a red jewel on it. It fills me with energy that fire sends through me.

_Oohh, shiny it feels like fire! No way am I ever going to take this off! No one can make me!_ I turn to look around,

_Hey! Where am I, where did Ms. Trittle go? Whys it all stone, this is creepy. I better achieve whatever it is as soon as I can and get out of here. _I take a step and a light goes on, a shadow appears behind me, I whirl around,

"Ahh, Clara, you have grown into a beautiful young lady. Too bad that you will never rule Firasfere!" I glance at the woman, _she's pretty but scary, how come she seems so familiar to me? Think, think, wait! Its my Aunt! She destroyed the ones I love! Argghhh! She'll pay for that!!!_ I charge at the woman my fire going on, she screams and fades away. I start hyperventilating,

_There is no way, that my problems are over. _I cover my ears, voices, shreiking and loud, I stare at the snow, it won't lift, its killing the life of my people. Moist eyes, babies, graves, I start spinning, sadness starts to envelope me.

_Mom..Dad? Help me please, make it stop...it hurts soo much_ The spinning stops, I look up my surroundings have changed._ I'm in a forest, why? _My answer comes immediately I hear the cruel laughter, I feel my heart beat fast, I hear his voice, _Chris... is he hurt? I got to stop them! _I draw closer to the laughter and the commotion, Chris groans, my heart almost stops for seconds, _Oh please don't let him be dead! Please!_ I try to feel for the power, I wait, it doesn't come, Chris's groan grows louder. _Phoenix please help me, please don't let him die! Phoenix! Fireballs anything, just stop them from hurting Chris! _A light envelopes me, I jump into the action and start to attack the enemy. I don't know how I'm doing it but I'm throwing fire! _Its like playing dodgeball! _The enemy shrieks and fades. I run to the groaning Chris, and cradle him in my arms.

"Chris did they hurt you?" Chris gives me a thin smile his voice is soft,

"Clara, you made it." I watch as the image in my arms fades, _What the...! Where did he go? _A bright light comes on, I look around, the door is open. _Was that all? It wasn't much, but I guess I did learn. I could jump high now, my glowing will make people disappear when I run them through, I can throw fireballs! Thats actually neat. Oh well, I want to take a shower, I must be all sweaty right now.. _I walk out of the door and start to wonder around the halls. I come across a fork in the hallway, _Which way to go? Straight, yes I think.. straight it is! _I walk foreward. Somehow I find my way to my room. I go in and grab a robe and head out the hall looking for a shower room...

(Chris POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_This training is a little too easy_. I hear a scream. I rush in with my ice weapon ready. I freeze.._ Oh no, they have Clara! What to do, think! Come on Chris, you got to save her! _Clara looks out at me with scared eyes, the knife at Clara's neck makes her scream, her capturer smiles evily,

"Drop down your weapon or she dies." _Daggers! If I drop my weapon I'll be either knocked out or tooken as a prisoner too. _I glance from Clara to the weapon at her neck. Clara's voice rang out to me filled with a tone of calmness,

"Don't listen to him! He lies!" Clara gasps telling me that the knife was slowly adding pressure against her skin. _Do I have someother power, there has to be something where I send a wave at the enemy. Why do they call my power blizzard when I don't have an attack like that. Thats it! _I drop my weapon, the enemy grins and loosens its grip on Clara. I charge towards the man yelling and hoping for it to work,

"Blizzard Falls!" A stream of ice flies out of my hands towards the man, _Please don't let it hurt Clara! Please! _Clara's shimmering face turns pale, she starts to fall, _Nooo! This can't be happening! _I run towards Clara, catching her before she falls to the ground.

"Clara, speak to me! Clara!" Her eyes flutter open, her voice is quiet,

"You did it Chris, you did it!" Then she disappears. I stare at the dark room, _Its over.. I never imagined that something like that would happen! Are my feelings for Clara that strong? Duh, you can't stop thinking about her! Ever since you met her its been Clara twenty four seven! I guess I love Clara then..._ I exit out of the door, _A shower that's just what I need a shower..._

( Yes I know its a little fast. That's it, oh I'm sorry about not adding the mall thing and the new member, it just didn't fit in with the chapter, another time... maybe the next chapter. Yes in this chapter I have _finally_ discovered the use of italics! They are so _useful_! I'll have to go back and edit the first two chapters to using italics later when I finish. Oh, just not to confuse you the shower is shared between the members of the house. There are two but at this time one is in use. OK, now that this was my question answering chapter did I miss any details that you want to know more about? My sisters have a waterfall of questions, so let the water.. fall. I'm ready to answer! So while you all have questions I have a question too,- What next?- polls begin as soon as you've read my question. I will probably have the next chapter up by the end of the week, or sooner if my sisters get on my case! By the way: you rock socks! Ta Ta!

-Lightzing


	5. Chapter 4

(Clara's POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walk down the hall and hear shower water running. It sounds like the shower was about to end. I lean against the wall and wait. Eventually the door opens and out steps Chris. My eyes widen, he doesn't seem to notice me. He walks down the hallway. I stare after him. _Drop dead gorgeous! He looks like he was made for the sun. If only I did... _I step into the shower and turn on the hot water. I let my thoughts drift away as I relax.

I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around myself. I open the door, and step outside. A rush of cold air greets me. _Brrrr!_ I look up into Chris face. For a minute our eyes lock and then he steps around me, muttering.

"Uh, I foregot something." I smile and walk down the hallway to wherever my room is. _Halls are endless. When will I be able to find my way around without getting lost? Or maybe is it because my mind is scrambled after encountering Chris? Stop thinking like that! _I finally find my room and walk in.

Girlish voices greet me, I look up. _What are they doing here? _Sabrina, Cindy and Melody are sitting on my bed. I rush into my closet and change into a tee-shirt and jeans. I take a seat at my bed. Sabrina looks up at me,

"Hey, Clara, how many times did it take you to complete the training?" _OK, why is she asking me this? It was one time right? Yes.. It was once. _

"Uh, one." Cindy's eyes widen,

"Your kidding me! The program must of understood you alot." _What does she mean by that? I don't even know myself as well as I thought! Oh well.. What are they doing here anyways?.. _As if reading my mind, Sabrina speaks up.

"Your probably wondering why we are here...Well..." Cindy and her share a mischievous look. Cindy and Sabrina shout...

"Shopping!" Their voices join together I blink, then it hits me. _Nooooo! Please don't put me through any more torture! Why does the notion of shopping make them excited? I never understood, oh well.. _I sigh, _Might as well live with it, your not like them by a long shot! _I can't help myself, blurt out,

"Why?" Sabrina and Cindy give me a puzzled look. Sabrina starts jabbering,

"Well there is the Spring Dance next weekend. We've never seen you go to one, so you are sooo coming to this one!" I roll my eyes, _Well, I wonder why, its probably because I am not graceful at all. Do I have any choice in the matter?_ Sabrina shakes her head, _I forgot she can read minds! No wonder she seems to say the right things!.. _

"No! Clara you do not have a choice, you are coming!" Cindy bounds off the bed and takes me by the shoulders,

"Come on, get some shoes on and lets go!" I slip on my flipflops, and trudge out of the room with them.

Liz and Leah are leaning against the side of one car. Cindy opens her car door. I look over towards Liz and Leah. _Maybe I should get to know the others better.. _Sabrina and Cindy are jabbering over clothes that they like. _I don't want to ride with them, I don't know a thing about fashion! _I turn to Sabrina,

"Uh, I'm going to ride with the others. Even out the numbers in each car." Sabrina and Cindy share looks with each other,

"OK, go bond with the other girls!" They laughed and stepped into the purple corvette. I opened the door to the white mustang. Liz smiles at me, and so does Leah. I close the door and take a seat. The two cars pull out of the drive way. The purple corvette speeds away while the car I ride in goes slower. There is a stiff silence surrounding us. After a while Leah turns around to me.

"Sooo, do you like shopping?" I roll my eyes,

"Not really. In fact I call it pure torture." Liz smiles at me,

"Same here. Sure I like getting pretty things but I don't like browsing and trying on things. I'm just too picky. The girls in the purple corvette are the only ones that really care about shopping." Leah nods her head in agreement. _OK, I underestimated Leah. She is a nice person. So is Liz. The three of us have alot of things in common.. _I smiled, _Maybe thats why Liz was not in a hurry.. _Leah turns to me again,

"Clara, I'm sorry about yesterday, school was torture. So no hard feelings?" I smile,

"No hard feelings." Leah smiles and the two of us get into an awkward subject. _Boys... _

"So, Clara do you have any crushes?" I feel my face heat up,_ I wouldn't consider it a crush, more like an obsession. Wait! Isn't that the same thing? Dang! It is the same! _I shift uncomfortably,

"Well, yeah." The two give me a understanding smile.

"Its Ok, we already know who it is." _They do? How do they know? I've only been here for one day! Am I that easy to read?.. _Leah grins,

"Its.. Chris, isn't it?" My pink face turns red, _Right on the bullseye! Is it that apparent?.. _Liz looks into the rearview mirror, her voice interupts my thoughts,

"Sabrina says to try and fit in, or disappear. We have a stalker." I blink, _Again! Am I ever going to be able to go some place without being followed? How many times is this going to happen? _Leah looks sideways at Liz.

"Go for it girl! Lets go into the dust!" Liz takes one hand off the steering wheel. The car turns down a street.

"Take my hand." Her hand starts to fade so does the car, Leah and I grab Liz's hand. We all fade and become invisible. _This feels weird, is this what its like to be invisible? That is so cool! _Our invisible car turns in a court, a car speeds down the street, the occupants of it looking upset. Our car gets back on a main road and we finally pull into the mall parking lot. I take a step out of the car and look around at the place. _Can anyone say..busy? Here goes nothing.. _We meet up with the other three and start browsing shops. Mostly nothing catches my interest and I sit on a bench until the others decide to leave the store. Five stores, and still nothing that I really like. Nothing that clicks.

The sixth store catches my eyes. It appeals to me, I browse the dress section and find the one.. Its smooth and satiny, the skirt is slightly puffy, perfect for twirling. It reaches three inches past my knee. It has an intricate design. (I haven't decided what color yet! Suggestions for good colors for Clara?) I try it on, its made for a more wider person, but I still like it. Sabrina eyes the dress,

"Thats the dress for you. Of course it needs a few alterations I'll take care of that. Go ahead and buy it." I take her advice and buy it. When the shopping is finally done, the six of us start to leave. Cindy pauses, she turns to the five us,

"Hey its the guys, their here too! Philip, over here!" Philip, Aiden, James, Edward, Trent and Chris approach us. I studied the other guys more. Philip had straight almost black hair with dark hazel eyes. Edward had spiked light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. James had curly brown midlengthed hair with eyes like Cindy's except darker. Trent had spiked dark hair with blue-green eyes. Aiden had black silky hair, he looked stealthy, with dark brown eyes. He looked foreign like Leah. Then there was Chris, who when just watching him made me forget to breathe! _Breathe Clara, breathe! Think about other things. What about the dress you bought, concentrate on that. Yes, thats the way to do it!.._

(Chris POV)

0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo0oo0o

_Again..Why did I come? Because they convinced me to come. Why should I care about what I wear to a dance? Sure I go to them and dance, but I really don't dress up for them! Oh great the girls are here too!.. _I follow Philip and the others. Philip is a person that talked to anyone he could. He was good at it. He knew a lot about someone just by looking at them.

I watched Clara a little bit, she was studying the other five, her eyes flickered my way once then she looked down at the ground. _I wonder what she is thinking.. _Philip and Cindy, converse with each other. Sabrina says something to Clara. Clara laughs in response. _Her smile really does make her look nice. She should smile more often. Chris, can't you think about anything else! What about that race coming up on Monday? Wonder if there is gym back at my new home?.. Whats Clara looking at?_

Clara was looking the other way. Sabrina's gaze followed Clara's. Sabrina whispers something to Clara. Clara nods her head. A tall girl that I somehow recognized was peering into one of the shop windows. Clara walks up to the girl. The girl turns toward us her eyes widen. Now I recognized her! _Grace, the girl in my gym class! Wonder what they are talking about?.. _

Grace waves and walks away, Clara walks back to the group. Sabrina and Clara have a whispered conversation. _What was that all about?_.. Liz looks at the time, she motions to Clara and Leah. The three exit. I watch Clara leave, why can't I stop thinking about her? Trent had been watching Clara too. She didn't seem to notice. Aiden turns to James and I.

"Lets go." The three of us walk out of the mall back to the turquoise volvo. I open the door of the car and take a step in. Aiden puts the keys in the ignition and a blast of music turns on. James to turns to me,

"So Chris.. hows it feel to be the new guy?"

"Uh, confusing. I don't know alot of people." James lifts his eyebrows at me. He turns to Aiden,

"What do you think of Clara?" Aiden didn't speak much. He expressed his emotions bodily. He gave James a thumbs up. James smiles,

"Yeah, she is hot! I wonder if she has a boyfriend.." _If she does I wonder who it could be.. will I ever get up enough courage to carry an interesting conversation with Clara? Will it ever change? _I shrug and look out the window. Losing all track of everything that goes on. I come up with a good conversation with Clara in my head. _If only it was that easy. Maybe I should practice with mirrors... _(New POV!)

(Hallya POV)

0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o

I pulled out the cellphone. I dialed the number that I often dialed since the Princess brats and Prince had started discovering their past and powers. _Failed, how could we fail again! We have all the time in the world while they have school. So far we only got three. Levitation, flying things, and what was the other? None of them are very special. We need one of those element powers. _

"Hello, this is Vee, you are speaking too." I sigh,

"Vee, its me, Hallya." I hear the gasp on the other end,

"Whats the news?" I pause, to add drama,

"They got away. They have the Phoenix." I hear the angry scream, then the hyperventitlating on the other end. Vee's voice sounds squeaky,

"What about the Ice Prince? Has he been found yet?" I look over at Greg, he nods his head, I see the anger in his eyes. I sigh,

"Yep, they got him too." I hold the phone farther away from my ear and wince. Vee starts hyperventilating,

"They are not going to like this! Not one bit! I'll be blamed for it all. You two should go to..." I hang up the phone. _I've already been cussing myself out. Greg looks really angry. I wonder whats eating him?.. _I turn to Greg,

"How'd yours get away?" Greg grunts and the car goes into full speed. His voice comes out menacing,

"Safe house, too close. Man does that guardian drive fast! How'd Phoenix get away?" I sigh,

"Slavecrowns are not as reliable as I thought. They fall off with the slightest knock!" _It usually works! Didn't I connect the device good enough? _Greg laughs, I shove his face against the window,

"You DIDN'T do any BETTER! SO STOP IT!" _Maybe that's why the brats get away. None of us bad guys got along very well. Greg and I maybe, but the others no. So many fights. Stupid happy.. BRATS!_

So how did you like it? Hallya will appear every now and then, when I feel like a view point from the evil side is needed. Vee is like a secretary. Do you understand my story a little better now? OK, for the dress I'm going for Red, with a white design. Did you know if I had a scanner I would put pictures of my character up for you. If only I had a scanner. Yes, Grace is the suspected new member! Can you guess what type of power she has? Next chapter- The dance, some adventures, and official new member! Does this have you excited? I hope it does.. I can't wait to see how it turns out! Still open for suggestions! you rock socks!

-Lightzing


	6. Chapter 5

(Clara's POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the weekend I see little of Chris. My mind focuses on the book. Sunday night I open the book. I have this weird feeling about something. I open the book to the picture. A new person is added. Just as I have suspected.. Grace.

Grace is a sophomore at school. When I saw her at the mall she seemed different, I suspected her right away. Her curly silky dark hair seemed to glow, she seemed more graceful then usual. She was a member of the dance team. That's where I had recognized her from. Sabrina and I talked quietly, we agreed. She did look like a new member of the group. So I went over and asked her some questions. What lunch she had.

I find out that she had the same lunch as me, I invited her to sit with us. Her eyes widened and she nodded, then she said she had to go. So I am excited about tomorrow. Now all I had to do was get the others to believe that she is the next member. _What does tomorrow have instore? It was going to be an interesting day. I'm tired, time to go to sleep..._

I'm awakened by a loud knock on the door. I groan, the door flies open. Ms. Trittle stomps into my room. _Obviously she doesn't like to wake up this early. No one should. She looks ticked.. _The blanket and pillow that I used to cover myself disappears. _I foregot that was her magic.. _

"Get out of bed right now, Clara! You are going to school!" Some clothes appear at the end of the bed. _Talk about magic over use! She uses hers just for the simplest things. Can anyone say...lazy? _I moaned and went into the closet. It turns out the outfit she picks is to my liking. I put them on and run a brush through my hair. I look at the alarm clock on the desk.

_5:40 a.m! What is she thinking! School doesn't start til 7:40! What am I going to do for 2 hours?_

As if reading my mind she answers,

"You can do anything you want, except sleep!" I groan, _That's all I want to do! Maybe I should go eat. I probably won't be myself til I eat. _I walk out of my room and go to the dining hall. _The only reason I can't find my way around, is because I think too much. I don't concentrate on where I'm going. _I hear the moans, Cindy and Sabrina are sitting next to each other their heads leaning against each other shoulders. I hear a snore. _No fair! Their sleeping! _I sit down at the table, and wait for breakfast to appear. Sabrina's eyes fly open,

"Too early.." She groans. I nod my head, a bowl of cereal appears in front of me. I start to eat. The feel of the cold milk running down my throat makes my mind clear. Sabrina sits up and groans,

"Ms. Trittle and her stupid belief that waking up early is good! I can't believe it! How can waking up early help?" Ms. Trittle appears she points to Sabrina,

"Haven't I told you a million times? Waking up early you are drowsy but by the time school starts your wide awake. You notice how your friends always sleep in first period? Its because they only waked up about thirty minutes ago! So stop complaining and eat!" Then she disappears. I stare at the spot she had been at, _Its strange.. but it makes sense! If you've been up for a longer time, you aren't as sleepy as when you had just woken up! _I finish my cereal and sit around and- stare at the others. _What to do now? How about go explore? Yes.. I think I will go explore! _I get out of my chair and start to walk the halls. Opening doors, and studying the room. One room was incredibly pink. _ Someones favorite color is pink! Yuck! _I open more doors. _I still like my room the best! Its so warm and inviting._ I open the door to one room and notice someone sitting at a desk. He turns, and stares at me, I blush, _Chris.. _

"Uh sorry, just exploring. Maybe I should knock for the rest of the time." I glance at the pen in his hand.

"What are you writing?" He shrugs,

"I foregot to do some homework, thats all." _Yeah right, by the way he's covering it looks like something private. _ Some insane desire takes over. I go into the room and walk around a little more. His eyes follow me as I slowly get closer.

"Give me some space, please! I can't concentrate!" I smile and walk into the closet. _Talk about messy! _He gets out of his seat looking a little embarrassed.

"Get out of there! You should go back to wondering the halls. I have a right to privacy too!" I glance at the music selection that covered the walls. I turn to him,

"Is all this yours?" He blinks and runs his hands through his blond hair,

"Uh yeah, collection of a life time." My eyes fall on the desk, I look at the book on his desk, its leather covered. His eyes follow my gaze,

"Do you write stories?" He shifts position slightly,

"Uh yeah, sometimes." He walks back to his desk and sits down. I blink,

"I do too." Then I come back to my senses. _What am I doing? Alert! Get out of here before you make a fool of yourself! _I walk out of his room feeling very embarrased. I walk down the halls more. Knocking on doors before opening them. A few times I got answers from voices. When I am satisfyed with all that I have explored, I look at the watch on my wrist. _7:05, guess we should go just in case something happens. _I go to my room and pick up my school stuff. Then I walk to the garage. The other five are there. Cindy and Sabrina still look slightly tired, not fit to drive, I decide to go with Liz and Leah again.

Silence envelopes the atmosphere, Liz turns on some music. Music that we all recognize we begin to sing together. The song ends and Liz speaks up,

"Sabrina says that she's not sure but someone is on our tail. Leah I think you should take care of it." _Not again! Stalkers are annoying!_ Leah grins,

"On it." The mustang turns onto a back street. The mustang picks up some speed Leah snaps her finger. I look behind us, huge thick vines cover the street. I hear the screech of breaks and the crash. Liz seems to know her way to school using many different routes. _Maybe it has something to do with her power_. We get to school. I turn to Leah,

"What about the people of the neighborhood? They might be late to work because of it." Leah smiles,

"Oh I know, when I snap my hands again the vine disappears. I'm working on making the vines be able to wrap around something. Then I can really slow down those bad guys!" She snaps her fingers. Then she walks off. When the bell finally rings my day starts. _English is sooo boring._ The teacher lectures and assigns the class an essay about something of interest. _Fairytales, why are they created? Thats an interesting subject I think._ Leah had been moved out of my English class. I look around, boys are staring at me pecurialy. _Why are they staring? _I smile and return back to my work. Lora, the girl that sits behind me taps me on the back.

"I have a note for you." I can see the surprise in her face. I don't get notes. Its a rare occasion. She hands me the note and I look down at it. "_Clara, theres a dance this weekend, will you be my partner? Give me your answer Thursday." I wonder who wrote this.. _I look around the class. I couldn't choose which one had. The bell rings for the next class and I hurry out.

Next class Algebra 2, I struggled through the class without complaint. I still notice how many of the boys stare my way. _Did I really change that much? Sure I admit I am pretty, but thats because I'm not from this world. They still shouldn't be staring at me in this way! _I turn to Zack, who was the only boy not staring my way. Plus we shared the same table, his last name being Neil.

"How do you do this problem?" I pointed to the problem in the book, he started to explain the process to me. It was still confusing, but at least I knew how to do it. I stare around at my class again, the boys are frowning this way. _Why? This is sooo strange. I wonder who asked me to the dance.. _

The bell rings and I go to my next class, World Civ. This is one of my favorite classes. Partly because of the Teacher, Ms. Flit. She was always out of her desk, joking around with students. Sharing her knowledge of famous people from history. The other reason why is, I am good at history. I've always been good at it. I never struggled in the class. In this class less boys stared my way. _Probably because Ms. Flit gives a lot of work. I don't feel like an alien anymore._ The bell rings and I go down the hall, to Ms. Besstars class.

I like Photography alot, some photo's help you see people in a new light. You can learn so much about a person by their surroundings. I started to work on the project. The project is to create a page of pictures that are all related to each other. I had chosen a shiny theme. Bright lights, glittering dresses, jewels and more things. Ms. Besstar is a great teacher and she was good at any type of photography. Breathtaking scenes, emotions and a lot of things. Art can tell you a lot about yourself. I finish my project and look around the class. My eyes fall on the light blond hair, _..Chris. _

He had the same class as me? How come I hadn't noticed it before? The bell rings and I go to my locker on the third floor. I open my locker door and pull out my things for Chemistry. The supplies needed for biotechnology is a notebook and a writing utensil. I close my locker door and turn around. Chris is standing across from me, opening his locker. _How come I've never noticed that before, either? Maybe because I never really was interested in my surroundings. As I know, I think about other things more then my surroundings! This feels so weird to start recognizing others around me.. _He turns around, catching sight of me. We stare into each others eyes as if he was the only other person in the world. I start to blush. He clears his throat.

"So did you get your homework done?" I nod, _Good, I can talk about school work easily, I'm glad he didn't ask me something else. I probably would become the color of a tomato, and trip over my own feet!.._ He blinks trying to come up with something to say,

"Well see you in Chemistry." He walks away. I stare after him, _Clara, take a hold of yourself! There is nothing special between you! Think about other things.. But I can't! _I walk down the stairs to the purple cafeteria doors. I look around, my new friends stand out alot now. They have this strange glow surrounding them. I take a seat by Sabrina and Liz. Sabrina looks over at me,

"You should go talk to Grace. She keeps looking over at us, but shakes her head. She thinks she was dreaming, when you asked her to come sit with us." I blink,

"You do it Sabrina, I'm not good with words. You are so much better at talking!" _Because you can read minds.. probably!.. _ Sabrina shakes her head,

"You invited her, go ahead. Besides you'll start getting used to talking to others!" I nod my head, and get up to talk to Grace. Grace eyes widen,

"Hey Grace, are you coming or not?" She looks around at her friends and they smile as if to encourage her. I smile sweetly. She blinks,

"Yeah.. I guess. I can't believe this!" She picked up her lunch and school supplies and followed me to the table. The others smile at Grace, _I wonder why they accepted Grace faster then me. I'll ask Sabrina later.. _Sabrina moved the books out of the seat she had been saving for Grace. Sabrina smiles,

"Whats up Grace? How's dance going?" Grace smiles, she begins to talk easily. _She knows alot about dance. Maybe she could help me with my dancing problems... _I turn towards Grace.

"Hey Grace, do you think you could help me with dance? I really don't know how to dance." Grace blinks surprised.

"Sure, I'll teach you how to dance." I turn back to the school work I was finishing up for Algebra.. The rest of the week was boring, as always I had alot of school work. Only Thursday was surprising. I was heading towards my locker when someone stepped beside me.. (I know, I'm evil!)

(Chris POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

Thursday afternoon I got out of Chemistry and went to my locker. I put my school supplies away, and turn around. Clara is at her locker. _Come on Chris, talk to her! Ask her to the dance! You can do it! Go up to her, and ask her. Its easy! It's not as hard as you make it seem! _I take a deep breath, _Ok..here goes nothing.. _

"Hey, Clara.." She turns around she smiles at me,

"Hey, Chris.." I shift uncomfortably, the voice in the back of my head yelling at me.. _Ask her! _

"Do you want to go to the Spring Dance with me?" Clara's eyes widen,

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" I look down at the floor,

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" She breathes,

"Ooooh.." She bites her lips,

"Um.. I'm sorry but someone already asked me to the dance." _What? Ok, Chris, you waited four days to ask her. She's one of the most popular girls! Of course someone already asked her! _I try to hide the disappointment in my voice,

"Oh, thats alright." I walk away from her, as I turn the corner, I see Clara hitting her head, and shaking it. _ I'll ask someone else to the dance. I'll ask Grace. She seems nice enough... _ I go out to the school parking lot, taking out my keys.

"Hey, Freezer Boy!" I put my head in my hand and turn around. _Not this again! Why won't they leave me alone?.. _

"What do you want?" The woman looks young,

"What you have! Whatever that is!" _This woman has been driving me insane for the past week! Should I give her the works? Absolutely! _I turn on her, she backs away.

"I haven't done anything to you! Why have you turned on me all of a sudden?" Out of nowhere pages of paper start to fly towards me. _Strange.. _I point at the paper flying towards me, it freezes in the air. I turn back to the woman,

"Please don't hurt me! They've forced me to do this! I don't have any control of myself!" A female voice sounds,

"Stop!" The woman freezes with a surprised look on her face. She doesn't move. I turn to see Grace not to far away. She dances up to me,

"I think that we should take this woman as prisoner. Maybe we can get some answers!" I nod my head. I open the car door and Grace places the woman in the back seat. She looks up at me.

"Mind if I go with you? The others have already left." I nod my head.

"Sure." She closes the back door and climbs into the passenger seat. _Now would be the time to ask her to the dance. _The car pulls into the garage, I turn to Grace.

"Hey, Grace do you want to go to the dance with me, this Saturday?" She smiles,

"Sure, Chris." She opens the passenger door, and pulled the woman out of the back seat. I get out of the car and go to my room. Finish my homework and stare out the window. _Grace isn't too bad a partner, I could of done alot worse..._

(Clara's POV)

_He asked me to the dance! If only he would of asked sooner! But he actually asked me to the dance! Maybe there is some feelings between us.._ I waited in the gym. Grace is going to give me some of the lessons. I wait with my head in my hands, upset. _If only I had known.._

Grace enters the gym. I look up at her, she smiles sweetly.

"Hey Clara. Lets start with the basics." She walks around me, her arms behind her.

"You know how to slow dance, right?" I nod my head,

"Yes." She shrugs,

"So what do you want to know? That's all you need to know! Unless you plan to join a danceteam. But I am willing to show you some others." She plugged in a radio and started showing me some different dances. The Cotton-eye- Joe, Electric Slide, Cha Cha, Swing dance. _That was fun. Gosh, she is such a good dancer!_ Mostly I watch her dance. Grace has this huge smile on her face. She really enjoys dancing. When it was over I notice how Grace's eyes stop dancing. She truly loves dancing.

"Thanks, for teaching me." She smiles,

"No problem, I had a blast. It was fun." I exit the gym. Friday passes and then the day of the dance arrives. The day flies by. Then it is time to get ready for the danceI pull out my dress and slip it on. Sabrina had fixed it up to a nice fit. She had added some flaring sleeves. I put the black dancing slippers on. I looked at myself in the mirror. Sabrina comes in.

"I think we should do something with your hair."...

(Chris POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I opened the door of my room and walked down the hall. Who was this mystery person that had asked Clara out? Why hadn't I asked her sooner? I turn around when I hear the sound of footsteps. Ms. Trittle smiles at me,

"Chris, I have to talk with you." I follow her into a room. Ms. Trittle doesn't bother to close the door, she is so excited.

"You know that woman that had bothered you this week?" I nod my head,

"Yes.. What about her?" Ms. Trittle wipes away some tears that had appeared at her face.

"She's one of the missing people. Janus Month, she has eleven sisters and they are all out there somewhere in the world. Of course the one we really need is Destiny. She has such a useful power! Now maybe our nemisis will leave us alone. You really have made my day!" She hugs me. It is kind of awkward. I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Ms. Trittle turns to watch the passerbys.

"Now Clara, who is this mystery partner? Come on, you have to tell me! Do you like him? Oh hello, Chris." They continue walking down the hall. Ms. Trittles eyes twinkle.

"Nice girl that Clara.." She pats my shoulders and disappears into thin air. _Don't tell me, is it that obvious? Chris, whatever happened to your self control? Who could Clara be going with? _

I walk into the lobby where the other guys are waiting. Philip and Aiden are talking quietly. All the boys stop talking. Melody Gibson appears at the top of the stairs wearing a nice midlengthed white dress. With diamond like sparkles scattered around it. Trent gets up smiling and meets her at the bottom of the stairs. The two walk out of the front door, probably to go spend some time alone. _I don't think he is competition anymore._

When the door closes another of the girls appears at the top of the stairs. Leah, in a fancy oriental light purple gown, with a sash. Aiden gets up his eyes on Leah. Of all the girls he only had eyes for Leah. She smiled brightly and the two walked out of the front door. Then Cindy appears in midnight blue, Philip gets up and the two walk out together.

Then two figures appear, Sabrina wearing a midlength teil long flaring dress with a scarf around her arms. Clara by her side, making me almost breathless. Her midlengthed red satiny gown was simple but very nice. With a flaring skirt and a rippled midpiece. Her copper hair was slightly wavy pulled into a loose bun. Her skin looked less pale then it usually looked, and her eyes seemed to dance even more. The two took a seat by the window. Talking quietly, with Sabrina stealing peeks outside the window.

Sabrina got up, bouncing excitedly,

"Clara, he's here! Lets go!" She grabbed Clara's hand and the two skipped out of the house, Clara looks back at him, and finally leaves. _Who could it be?_ I look up as Grace appears, gliding down the steps to me. Her choice of clothing is slightly like Sabrina's except satiny and white with rainbow like sheens that appeared when she stood in the direct light. I smile and we walk out to my car.

Grace and I carry a good discussion, being that I could talk easier with her then with Clara. So maybe it is better this way. It is getting pretty dark, the school parking lot is very crowded. Looks like some invited their friends from other schools to come to the dance. Grace and I walk into the gym.

Soft waltz music melts into the air surrounding me. I look around at the people in the gym. Flashing bright colors confuse my sight. It takes a while for me to get adapted to the change of atmosphere. I finally spot the flash of copper. I try and get a better look at who she is dancing with. I turn to Grace.

"Lets go dance." She smiles at me sweetly,

"Sure." I take her hand and we go into the middle of the dance floor. Our waltz kept moving towards where I had seen Clara before. _Who could it be? _As I get closer I see that her partner had ebony midlenghted hair. _He doesn't look like anyone I know. _I see Sabrina skip over to Clara, Sabrina whispers something into Clara's ear. They look towards the stage. My eyes follow their gaze. I see Mr. Elm and Ms. Besstar. They were leaning towards eachothers ears with big smiles and twinkling eyes. (Mr. Elm is single, he is not married!) The two giggle and the waltz ends. Grace is looking over towards a corner of the gym.

My best friend Zach Neil is leaning against the wall in a corner. He glances my way, something about the expression on his face makes it seem that he is not happy to see me._ I wonder why..._ Grace walks off to go hang out with her friends, from the dance team. I walk to the refreshments table.

Sabrina and Zach join me at the refreshment table. Sabrina turns to Zach,

"Hey Zach the next dance is for you!" He smiles,

"Sure, why not!" Then Sabrina leaves and Zach hovers around the table. I walk up to Zach. I mumble,

"Hey." The expression on his face falls,

"Hey. Whats up?" He replies, I give him a puzzled look.

"You don't seem too happy to see me."

"Well, the refreshment table is not pleasing."

"Why is that?"

"Well, they have everything that will keep your belly turning."

"This is the snacks they are going to get out the refreshments later." He shrugs his shoulders and looks over at me.

"Your dying to say something Chris, I can see it. Spit it out." I turn away and study the wall.

"You didn't tell me that you would be coming to the dance." His face returns to the unhappy expression from earlier.

"Well, I don't have to tell you everything, do I?" I frown,

"So who did you come with?" His eyes glance everywhere but at me.

"You got to promise not to be angry with me." I nod my head, _What would make me mad?_

"I came with Clara and Sabrina." I feel my eyes narrow, he rambles about something or other.

"Why did you think I would be mad at you?"

"Well.." A smile crosses his face, "You know because in Chemistry you stare at her all the time!" I frown,

"I do not!" He grins evilly,

"You do, seriously.. Man its the truth!" _Is it? How come people don't tell me these things?_

"So do you mind if I dance with Clara?" He shakes his head,

"Go ahead, I'll dance with your partner Grace. She doesn't look that bad." I walk away looking for Clara on the sidelines. I spot her talking freely to Aiden and Leah._ Go on ask her to dance. _At my approach Leah and Aiden walk away leaving Clara alone. I put my hands in my pocket. She shifts her position uneasily. I look up at her,

"Do you want to dance?" Clara looks over at me,

"Uh sure." The next song has a soft rhythm to it. I twirl Clara in a circle,

"So, we don't talk that much." She nods her head,

"I know.. but you hardly say a word to me. I'm lucky to get even a sentence out of you!" She smiles, _Really? I thought I said things to her.. _For the rest of the dance we don't say another word to eachother. I felt so awkward! Finally the song ends, and I walk off alone. I walk out into the outside Senior Patio. I take a seat at one of the picnic tables.

_Face it Chris, its never going to work. She doesn't feel the same in fact she hates you! Face the facts, Chris!... _I hear the sound of an uneasy breath. I look towards the source of the sound. Clara is leaning against the wall by the gym doors. Her butterscotch chocolate eyes are flashing. She looks upset. She takes a step away from the wall.

"Am I that repulsive?" She states her voice sharp and crackling like fire. I blink, _Why is she mad? I didn't do anything... _

"No." Her arms fold and she walks directly towards me.

"Really? Then why do you run off so soon. Just when I come up with something to say to you! Its so frustrating!" She takes a seat by me. Her eyes are still flashing angrily.

"A friendship shouldn't be like this. Chris, I..." _What is she going to say? _Her tone becomes quiet,

"I want to know more about you.. you don't give me a chance. Chris I want to be your friend...

(Clara's POV)

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

_What is wrong with you Clara? Why am I so upset with Chris? What has possessed me! News flash- get-out-now! _I slide down to the edge of the bench away from him. I look down at my twitching fingers. I raise my head to stare into his beautiful pale eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I get up and start walking back into the gym. I take one last glance at Chris. His head is down staring at the ground, deep in thought. I continue on my way.

"Wait, don't leave yet!" _Now what is he going to say? Nothing!.._ I spin on my heels, feeling bubbles start to float to my stomach.

"What did you say?" _I hate being so cruel, but this is how he has acted towards me_! Chris glances anywhere but at me.

"Stay here, lets talk." His voice sounds distracted, I fold my arms giving a cruel snort.

"Why should I?" Chris doesn't say anything, looking down at the ground. I draw closer to him.

"Their are alot of problems with being around you Chris. First we can't converse well, so many awkward pauses. You can't even keep eye contact with me! Your eyes are looking at something behind me. Why when you always leave so soon. Why should I Chris? Now wouldn't be any different from other times!" I took a seat across from him.

Chris looks over at me, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face. He chuckles,

"How do you know all that about me?" I blink, Why was he asking me this? He shouldn't be allowed to change the subject!...

"I watch you. Your face expressions, your actions, what your saying..." His eyes focus on my eyes, pale and incredibly bright. The tone in his voice is incredibly low and velvety,

"Why?" Something I see in his eyes renders me speechless. I feel the heat in my face. He leans towards me. Suddenly I notice I'm leaning towards him.

"I-I.." I gulp, trying to regain control. His clear laugh fills the silence.

"I thought you hated me... but you don't..do you?" I feel my face turning red. My eyes glued to his terribly pale blue eyes. I try to speak again,

"I-I.." My heart starts to pound rapidly. The world starts to spin. _I wonder..am I dizzy from staring at him so long!.._ One of his hands raise to my face. The pounding of my heart gains speed. _Its too soon! Get out, get out now! _

I sit up straighter, tearing my eyes from his and walk back into the gym. _That was all just some dream...right? Or did it really just happen? Its not fair! Why does he have to be so perfect and irresistible? Does Chris really like me, or was that a produch of my imagination?..._

(I know I've made you wait a while. But really, I had such a hard time putting the dance into words. My sisters really helped alot with idea's. They drive me crazy, but they mean well.

The craziest think happened to me Thursday- My city had a tornado watch. I was going to put this chapter up but my parents insisted I turn off the computer and get myself downstairs! A tornado in the middle of October! Tornadoes are supposed to come around in the spring aren't they?

So anyway, this chapter is really long. Its basically equal to 3 chapters. I hoped you enjoyed it. At first I wanted to make the dance filled with jealousy. But I like this better don't you? Thanks for caring: you rock socks!

This chapter is dedicated to anyone that cares about this story. Thanks for putting me on your alert list! All you writers out there, keep writing; don't be discouraged if only a few people are reviewing, it helps you to improve more!

-Lightzing


	7. Chapter 6

(Chris POV)

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o

I stare after her blankly. Its like a ray of light had descended upon me. _She doesn't hate me! Isn't it funny what you discover from mood swings? Yes!!!... _I'm suprised I'm not jumping up and down clapping my hand, I feel like such a girl.

I think about what had happened, _Geez it must of took alot of control to leave. How did she do that? Dang so close, why didn't she stay? _I get up and look at the time. I feel my heart flying, I need to leave or I'm going to burst!

I get up and walk into the gym. Grace is dancing with Zach. I study Zach, he seems happy, very happy. A cheesy smile is on his face. What could put such an expression on his face? I watch the two. Grace seems very happy too. The music ends and the two keep dancing. I stifle a laugh. They both didn't seem to notice the world. I get behind Grace, and tap her shoulder. Hesitantly she turns away from him. I can see the this-better-be-quick look.

"We can leave when you are ready." She blinks.

"I'm going to go with Zach." Then they turn back to dancing. Sabrina hovers near the exit. Clara seems to have disappeared. I walk up to Sabrina.

"Ready to go?" Her eyes light up,

"Are you kidding? Your my savior! Thank you for rescuing me!" She looks around,

"Clara seems to have disappeared." I try and hide the smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"She'll manage. Lets go." Sabrina jumps up,

"Okay." The two of us walk out to my car. I open the car door and she takes the passenger seat. I put my seat belt on and start the car. We pull into the garage. I turn off the engine. Silence, and then I hear a cell phone ring...

(Clara's POV)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

I stomp outside, _No! No! You are not falling for him! Its only friendship! Nothing, nothing is between the two of you! Your only lying to yourself.. your scared Clara! No! Stop lying to me you dumb conscience!!... _I clutch my head why won't these stupid voices shut up? I pace up and down,

I_t was only a trick, thats all. You got to play hard to get, you can't let him see how weak you are! Play the tough girl. Play around with his emotions make him confused!..Clara, he likes you or he feels more then you do for him. Don't be so cruel!..Yes.. Make him fight, make him desperate, put him in the palm of you hand, and torture him until he explodes! That's not like you Clara!..._ I cover my ears

"Make it stop!" But the voices get louder, becoming even more annoying. Why do I have to think so much?! I open my eyes, I can feel the confusion in it all. Scream let it all out.. you've never done it before. The voices get louder and louder, I take a deep breath.

"NOOOOOOOOO! SHUT UP! STOP IT NOW!" The voices fade, my conscience decides to leave but that cruel voice, keeps going on. _Nothing, your worthless! Dreams don't come true.._ I look down at the ground.

"Yes.." I say softly,

"Dreams don't come true.." I hear a laugh behind me,

"Ahhh, isn't that nice, its the truth isn't it?" I turn around, a dark haired woman in very shiny and tight pants and shirt stands her legs apart and her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" The woman takes a step out of the shadows.

"Hallya, and this is Greg." I take a closer look and notice the massive muscled figure in the shadows. He takes a step out of the shadows a big evil grin on his face. _I don't like this, not one bit._ I take a step back.

"What do you want?" Hallya's face gains a big evil grin.

"Nothing, nothing at all. We already got what we want." The two take a step to the side. My eyes take in two struggling figures. I didn't need to watch anymore. They had a prisoner, an important prisoner. _So what do they want? A fight? Well, I'll give them one... _

I fold my arms and give the two a small smile. The two exchange glances. My hand goes to my ring,

"Nice to meet you, Hallya and Greg. Lets have a pleasant chat!" My ring starts glowing. I see the two struggling figures. Grace and Zach. I give Grace a questioning look. She motions to her bare ringless finger. I roll my eyes, _Oh great... I'm on my own.. _

_I pull out my _cellphone and dial a number. I wait, _Come on Sabrina answer.. _I watch the two. Hallya pulls her long sleeved jacket up, starts playing around with her wristwatch. _Hey! Wait a minute..thats no regular wristwatch!_ Dark clothed metallic robots appear.

_Trapped and surrounded! Come on, Sabrina answer it! _

"Hello?" I growl,

"Sabrina they've got Grace and Zach!" I can picture Sabrina blinking,

"Can you run that by me again?" _Geeze, can't anyone understand, I need help!_

"Let me talk to Chris."

"You and Chris don't talk." _I thought she could read minds! If she was with Chris she would be listening to what happened at the Senior Patio! _I robots people start to jump at me, I jump out of the way.

"WELL, WE DO NOW! JUST LET ME TALK TO HIM!!" I wait and move again, dodging the little metallic freaks.

"Clara." His voice had that same luring tone in it. _Oh gosh, what a time to be irresistible_!

"Chris! ITS AN EMERGENCY! DO YOU HEAR ME? AN EMERGENCY! I"M AT THE SCHOOL!" I close my cellphone and let the rings magic start to work. I feel the warm fire running through me. _Its time to play..._

I snap my fingers and fire appears at my fingertips. Then I start throwing. The robots are run on gasoline, they'll explode if they touch me. I can see the confused look on Zachs face. His expression screams- 'What? Did I miss anything?" I give him an apologetic shrug. _Yes Zach the world has became crazy, it really is a mess! When will they get here? I'm not going to be able to hold off long. Dang now those two jerks are joining in. Retreat! No..ATTACK!!!..._

(Chris POV)

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0

What was that all about? She had just screamed at me, and she sounded really annoyed. Clara angry, can you picture it. Sabrina turns to me, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what is going on, but I have a strange premonition that this actually serious and that we should get everyone." I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay." We get out and run through the door. Ms. Trittle appears.

"Whats the rush?" What is the best way to tell everyone to hurry.

"Trouble at the school." Ms. Trittle gives me a surprised look.

"Oh." Then she disappears, I hear footsteps echoing down the hall. _Their getting ready.. I wonder what its like to fight in a dress? Poor Clara..._

You can tell me I'm evil, but I'm am soooooo excited. The first major battle! Its a biggy. I have such a surprise in store for you! Yes I know, Clara seemed different. But hey, not even sweet angels can be pleasant all the time! Really Clara is a tough person, I just had to make her weak because she thinks about too many things. She really is tough, when she wants to be. Above she was thinking too much about Chris and then some annoying people arrive so she starts thinking sarcastically which she is going to use some more of it.

She actually chose to go with her cruel side. I feel sorry for Chris, don't you? yes, I know I babble on and on, and am the most unprdictable person I know! You can call me Queen Jumpy!

you rock socks!

-Lightzing


	8. Notice

Hello, tis lightzing. Lets just say that my sister is right behind me tapping her feet, waiting for me to get back to writing _this_ story. I tell you its not a big picnic. But I've reread all of my story and I have decided to change some things in the story. Yes these changes will probably confuse you, and surprise you, but these changes are totally awesome I think. Clara's real story is in the next chapter, and Chris is not the one for her. I know isn't that a such a shock? I am soooo evil!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yeah I'm hyper. This chapter will be up by the end of next week, but probably sooner judging that my sister is about to attack me! Eeek! Better get off, and I expect some one to email me, I'm very lonely in my prison room. Will someone save me!


End file.
